Size Enhancement
The power to grow in size. Sub-power of Size Manipulation. Opposite to Size Reduction. Also Called *Enlarge *Giant *Growth *Growth Inducement *Megamorph *Self-Magnification *Size Increase Capabilities The user can increase the size of themselves or others to be a hulking giant, when the user grows their physical capabilities are also enhanced, allowing them to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels. Some users may be able to grow only parts of their body. Applications *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Supernaturally Dense Tissue Variations *Limb Expansion Levels *'Basic Level:' User can grow up to twice of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can grow up to quadruple of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can grow up to ten times of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can grow up to hundred times of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can grow up to planetary size. *'Absolute Level:' User can grow beyond galactic size. Associations *Absolute Growth Inducement *Body Manipulation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Endless Growth *Fat Manipulation *Giant Physiology *Giant Monster Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Hormone Manipulation *Inflation *Metal-Eating Growth *Molecular Manipulation *Muscle Mass Enhancement *Omnifarious *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Subatomic Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Size Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation *Superhuman Physiology *Transformation *Weight Manipulation Limitations *May cause collateral damage and destruction while in giant form. *May only be able to grow a bit larger. *May feel great pain and discomfort by growing beyond one's optimal limits *May have problems returning to normal size. *The user's size may hinder their speed. Known Users Known Objects *Water of Life (Ranma 1/2) *Giant's Mask (The Legend of Zelda) *Multiple growth serums that used by villains from certain Super Sentai Series (Super Sentai Series) *Moon Rings (Mako Mermaids) Gallery File:Shigure_using_Giga_Phantom.png|Shigure (Code:Breaker) using his Giga Phantom to enlarge his fist to shatter anything in one blow. GigantaNewCostume.jpg|Giganta (DC Comics) can greatly increase her size, becoming gigantic, and proportionately strong and heavy. In her enlarged state, her strength was nearly a match for Superman. Cb895a1e149250504bbc235c68417817.jpg|Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) Galactus (Earth-616) 008.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) 200px-Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel) Wyzen.jpg|Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) can use the power of his Mantra to increase his size to planetary proportions Beelzebub-1162236.jpg|Baby Beel (Beelzebub) turns into a giant to combat a monster. Way Big Full Body Pic.png|When Ben Tennyson transforms into Way Big (Ben 10) he can increase his already massive size to increase his physical power Toothpick's Ability.jpg|Sheriff Toothpick (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Mask of Dark Earth.png|When the Mask of Dark Earth is latched to someone's face, the wearer would become larger, more powerful, and more aggressive than usual. GigantavsWonderWoman.jpg|Giganta (Justice League) fighting Wonder Woman in her larger form. GiantPiccolo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) uses his Great Namek form to fight Goku. mm10.png|Kamala Khan (Marvel) Auxo_H.png|Auxo (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of growth,and can induce growth on anything,even concepts. Wassi 99.JPG|When linked in a triad, Wassi the Vast (The 99) can enlarge his entire body. Sonic Lost World - Zavok.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers